


No Sleep Til' Brooklyn

by bashert



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season 2, Road Trip!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashert/pseuds/bashert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“There better not be any boy bands on any of these CDs, do you understand?” Will had warned.</i><br/>Will and Mac go on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep Til' Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> The song is courtesy of the Beastie Boys (and I feel like it would be Neal who would have this on his road trip mix). I had unexpected free time yesterday and this is what came of it. It's fluffy. It's pointless. I hope you enjoy it.

“Stop!” Mac shouted, and Will slammed on the breaks, his heart beating wildly. **  
**

“What? What’s the matter?” They hadn’t gotten very far, just a few streets away from the apartment. Just getting to the car had been a small miracle, Mac dashing around their apartment, checking off a list to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything. **  
**

“We’re only going for a long weekend,” Will had pointed out. “And we’re not going to some remote location, if there’s something we forgot, I’m sure we can buy it.” **  
**

“Well, I’d just rather not forget anything at all, if it’s all the same to you,” Mac huffed. **  
**

“I forgot the snack bag,” Mac said, apologetically. “Can we turn around?” **  
**

“Are you _serious_?” He demanded. “You just scared the shit out of me.” **  
**

“Sorry,” she bit her lip. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, I just remembered that I left the snacks on the kitchen table.” **  
**

“We can stop for food,” Will pointed out. **  
**

“But we’re still close to the apartment!” Mac argued. “Just turn around. I packed really great snacks, and what’s a roadtrip without snacks?” **  
**

“I’ll have to go like three blocks over because these are all one ways,” Will exclaimed. “We don’t need a bag full of fucking snacks that badly.” There was a brief staredown, but Will knew he was toast the minute that her mouth started to tilt down into a lovely pout. That look alone was enough to make Will swing onto the next side street and start back towards their apartment, but not without a string of curse words to accompany the action. **  
**

It was going to be a long drive.

 

* * *

Will had surprised MacKenzie with the weekend trip. He thought it only right to celebrate the anniversary of the rehabilitation of both _News Night_ and Will McAvoy, and had booked them three nights at a bed and breakfast in Martha’s Vineyard. He had rented a car, thinking it would be nice to take a little roadtrip. The drive wasn’t that bad, just a little over five hours, and the staff had taken it upon themselves to each compile a roadtrip mix for their bosses. **  
**

“You’ll really love mine,” Tess had promised, handing it to Mac during a rundown. **  
**

“Mine’s better,” Neal insisted. Tess glared at him. **  
**

“No way,” she shot back. **  
**

“There better not be any boy bands on any of these CDs, do you understand?” Will had warned. Martin’s eyes widened and he reached for his, sliding it back towards him. **  
**

“Mine’s not ready yet,” he stammered, tucking it under a folder. **  
**

“What was it?” Kendra asked. _“N’Sync_ or _Backstreet Boys_? I have you pegged as a Nick Carter fan.” Martin blushed, and Mac took pity on him, quickly changing the subject. At the end of the meeting, she asked Martin for the CD.  **  
**

“Come on, making Will listen to boy bands will be fun,” Mac told Martin. “And I promise I won’t let him know it was you.” **  
**

“It’s _98 Degrees_ , actually,” Martin admitted, handing the CD to Mac. “If you can, could you take a picture of his face when it comes on?” Mac grinned. **  
**

“Oh, I plan on it,” she assured. **  
**

Martin’s mix came on just as they crossed the New York state border, and the look on Will’s face was part disgust and part murderous, and Mac giggled as she snapped a picture. **  
**

“Delete that, and turn this shit off,” Will demanded. Mac was impervious to his anger, quickly sending it to the staff and grinning at him. “Was it Martin? This is Martin’s fucking mix, isn’t it?” **  
**

“You’ll never get me to tell,” Mac swore as her phone beeped with the group text messages. **  
**

 _He secretly loves Nick Lachey_ , Maggie’s read, _He’s not fooling me for a minute._   **  
**

 _How angry do you think he’d be if I made that his picture on his Wikipedia page?_ Neal sent. **  
**

 _DO IT. Even if you get fired, totally worth it_ , Sloan wrote in response.  **  
**

 _Take one for the team, Neal. We’ll honor your sacrifice_ , was Jim’s contribution.  **  
**

Mac giggled again and Will turned his murderous glare towards her. **  
**

“I hate you all,” he insisted and Mac leaned over to kiss his cheek. **  
**

“Liar,” she declared.

 

* * *

 

“Do you need to switch off? I can drive for a little while,” Mac offered after a few hours in.

“No,” Will said, his voice firm. “I’d like to make it there alive.” Mac’s eyes narrowed.  **  
**

“I’m a good driver,” she insisted, and her husband rolled his eyes. **  
**

“Sweetheart, you are _amazing_ at a lot of things. Driving never was, and never will be, one of them,” Will replied.  **  
**

“My father taught me how to drive,” she argued. **  
**

“ _He’s_ not a good driver either,” Will shot back. He knew that for a fact, having let Mac’s dad drive the first time he met him. Ted had offered to drive them to the baseball game so that they could tailgate (“ _Like proper Americans_ ,” Ted had grinned, a lopsided smile that was reminiscent of his daughter’s), and at the time Will was desperately trying to win Ted’s favor, so he had readily agreed. Will swore there were finger marks in the passenger handle of the rental car from where he had hung on for dear life, and he had an overwhelming urge to kiss solid ground once they finally met up with Mac and her mother for dinner.  **  
**

“I’m going to tell him you said that,” Mac threatened. **  
**

“Anything but that,” Will deadpanned. **  
**

“Please can I drive?” Mac asked, giving her husband what she knew was her most winning smile. **  
**

“No.” **  
**

“You’re going to be sorry,” she warned. “An unhappy wife is an unhappy life.” She shot him a sideways shit-eating grin that he couldn’t help but grin back at. **  
**

“I’ll be sorrier if I let you drive,” he replied. “And quite possibly dead.”

 

* * *

“Pies! Will! Can we stop and get some pies?” Mac asked excitedly, pointing to the sign advertising freshly baked pies at a roadside stand.  **  
**

“What do we need pies for? We have a whole bag of fucking snacks that I had to turn around to get,” Will grumbled, but he slowed down anyway and turned off the highway towards the small stand. **  
**

Mac had her seatbelt unbuckled before Will had even turned off the car, grabbing for her wallet and hopping out. **  
**

“Will,” she called out as he stepped out of the car. “ _Oh_ , Will, they have _kittens_.”  **  
**

“Oh Jesus,” he muttered. **  
**

“They’re so cute,” she squealed, and Will shook his head vehemently. **  
**

“Nope, no, nope, no, no,” he wagged his finger at her. “Don’t even think about it.” **  
**

“It could be an office kitten,” Mac argued. “We could make the interns take care of it.” **  
**

“MacKenzie,” he tried. **  
**

“William,” she shot back. **  
**

“We’re going to a hotel for three days,” he pointed out in a last ditch effort to stop what he had a sinking feeling was an inevitability. Mac seemed to deflate at that reminder, looking longingly at the kittens. **  
**

“Right,” she sighed. Will had no idea what came over him, he didn’t _want_ a kitten, they didn’t _need_ a kitten, he was _thisclose_ to walking away without a kitten. It was Mac’s damn pout again. He was defenseless in the face of MacKenzie’s disappointment. It had always been his downfall, and made even worse now that they were married.  **  
**

“Maybe we can stop on the way back,” and Mac’s face lit up and she slipped her arm around his waist and brushed a kiss on his cheek. **  
**

“I like the orange, fat one,” she told him. “We can name him Pudge.”

 

* * *

 

“I think we should pull out the GPS,”  Mac suggested. **  
**

“We’re not lost,” Will insisted. **  
**

“I really think we are,” she replied. **  
**

“No, this is just a short cut,” he said. **  
**

“Right,” she nodded and he shot her a glare. **  
**

“It is,” he said, firmly. **  
**

“Did I argue?” **  
**

“I can feel your doubt. I'll have you know that I have exceptional navigational skills.” **  
**

“I know, honey.” **  
**

“You’re just humoring me,” Will sighed.

 

* * *

“We’re lost,” he announced twenty minutes later.  **  
**

“I know,” Mac said. “That’s why I pulled up Google maps on my phone twenty minutes ago.” She held up her phone for him to see. “You’re going to want to make that left turn up there. It should get us back to the highway.” **  
**

“You had no faith in me,” Will accused. “In my navigational abilities!” **  
**

“I had faith in the fact that we were lost,” she replied. “And I was right.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re here, thank God,” MacKenzie exclaimed when Will pulled up to the hotel.  **  
**

“We’ve only been in the car a little over six hours,” Will pointed out. **  
**

“It felt like longer,” Mac argued. “But we’re here, and it’s beautiful!” She put her hand on his cheek and turned his head so that she could press a kiss to his lips. “Thanks for this, honey. I needed the break.” He brushed another kiss to her lips and then one to the tip of her nose. **  
**

“I know,” he said. **  
**

“Three glorious days of you, me, a hot tub and no where else to be,” Mac sighed happily. He grinned at her. **  
**

“Come on, let’s go get checked in and then we can order some room service and not leave the bed for hours,” he turned off the car, and stepped out and around to open her car door for her. **  
**

“Sounds wonderful,” she said. **  
**

“It’s going to be a great weekend,” he told her, wrapping his arms around and tugging her close. **  
**

“Yes,” she agreed easily, and then tilted her head up at him and gave him a devious smile. “And then on the way home, we can stop and pick up Pudge!” **  
**

“I thought you might have forgotten about that,” he groaned. **  
**

“I haven’t,” she assured him, skimming her fingers down his arm and then threading her fingers through his. “But you have three days to make me forget.” She grinned wickedly. **  
**

“Challenge accepted."  
 


End file.
